


It's Like Right Now

by whatthefoucault



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, New York City, SamNat - Freeform, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Street food, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat and Sam visit a street food market.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like Right Now

There was absolutely no significance to the fact that Natasha was wearing the biggest earrings she owned. She just really liked them. She had given no thought to the way they offset her unusually fizzy red curls: she had long since learned that there was no sense doing battle with her hair's tendencies at the humid height of August in the armpit of America unless absolutely necessary, and for once, they were not on official business. She most definitely had felt no need to look slightly nice, even though she was just meeting Sam at Smorgasburg. Sam, her friend, whom she saw and worked with nearly every day, who had a stupid bird friend which she was fairly certain her cat would launch out of the sky in a whirlwind of fur and claws if they were ever to cross paths. She absolutely did not have to shoot the dirtiest stink-eye at Steve when he at the way he said "you kids have a nice time" with that stupid little smile because he and Bucky were going on a date of their own that afternoon. The earrings were not significant.

"This'll be a nice change of pace," said Sam. "No mission, no supervillains, no political hassles, just a nice afternoon in the park with street food."

"Agreed," said Natasha, taking a long, cool sip of her iced coffee. "What are you thinking: falafel? Kimchi burritos? Jam doughnuts? Bánh mì, maybe?"

Sam's eyes widened, frozen to the spot like a startled deer.

"That's... okay, I was not expecting... listen, Nat," he flustered, "I really like you, but I don't think we should go there if you're just looking to hook up."

"Sam, what does that have to do with - "

Then it dawned on Natasha.

"Oh my god," she said, carefully, bringing her hand to rest on Sam's shoulder. "Bánh mì, as in Vietnamese pork belly sandwiches. Which... does sound almost exactly the same as _bang me_."

"Vietnamese pork belly sandwiches," repeated Sam. "Oh my god. Oh my god."

Natasha smiled at Sam, who was still slightly stunned, until she could no longer restrain the impulse to burst into uncontrollable giggles. Sam soon followed suit, doubling over with laughter.

"I can't - I can't believe I thought you meant - " he struggled to speak.

"It's fine," she assured him.

"So," he said, struggling to catch his breath, "kimchi burritos?"

Natasha carefully dabbed a tear from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, let's try the kimchi burritos," she said.

"Let's do this, Romanoff," he agreed.

"For the record, I like you too," she grinned, taking his hand, "but let's start with burritos, maybe work our way up to doughnuts, and if you play your cards right... I might not say no to a frozen yogurt."

"Frozen yogurt? On a first date?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"This isn't a date, Sam," she said, leading him through the crowd.

"Then why are you holding my hand?" he asked.

"I'm not holding your hand," she replied coolly, as the gathered hipsters shuffled out of her way.

"Pretty sure you are, though," he said.

"No I'm not," she grinned, absolutely not giving his hand the littlest squeeze. This meant nothing.


End file.
